Обсуждение участника:BelomoeFF
Welcome Hi BelomoeFF, I just want to say hello on this new wiki. Just ask me, if you need any help :-) Greetings --rieke 13:41, 7 ноября 2006 (UTC) : Thank you. BelomoeFF 19:02, 7 ноября 2006 (UTC) You've asked how to remove sysop flag from a user. This can only be done by Wikia staff to prevent communities from getting in a flap. Bureaucrats can - as you may know from Wikipedia - only give sysop rights, but are not able to remove the rights. So if there's a specific case, just inform someone of the Community Support Team, e.g. me :-) By the way: Your first edits look very good! You'll want to adapt the left navigation in the next days presumably (maybe to remove the Текущие события link), if yes, see Help:Sidebar. And, as another little tip, you'll find nearly all other textual parts of the MediaWiki interface in (long page!). Just ask me, if you don't find, what you're looking for. Greetings --rieke 09:22, 8 ноября 2006 (UTC) : Thank you for answer. BelomoeFF 20:07, 8 ноября 2006 (UTC) Привет! Привет. Интересные вещи я гляжу в тихую делаешь,,,--Участник:ID burn burn 11:28, 8 ноября 2006 (UTC) : Присоеденяйся! BelomoeFF 20:07, 8 ноября 2006 (UTC) Привет! Привет, уважаемый бюрократ Алексей! Прошу меня зачислить в ряды админов! Буду наводить порядок!--Юлия 04:58, 9 ноября 2006 (UTC) : Вот напишешь (как вариант - перенесешь из Википедии) статьи, тогда зачислю. :) BelomoeFF 08:21, 9 ноября 2006 (UTC) :: А как вариант доверия? Я напишу, ручаюсь!--Юлия 09:36, 9 ноября 2006 (UTC) ::: Ну, давай попробуем. BelomoeFF 09:43, 9 ноября 2006 (UTC) ::: Всё, гтово! BelomoeFF 09:45, 9 ноября 2006 (UTC) :::: Что, с новой куклой решил игрануть?--Юлия 04:37, 10 ноября 2006 (UTC) ::::: Дык я её навсегда заблокировал, а ты снова на 15 минут! BelomoeFF 04:56, 10 ноября 2006 (UTC) : Может кое-что из портала на главную перенести?--Юлия 09:38, 11 ноября 2006 (UTC) :: Перенеси. BelomoeFF 10:39, 11 ноября 2006 (UTC) ::: Обрати внимание на Куколюса В. Может его забанить 11:08, 11 ноября 2006 (UTC)? :::: Что ещё за Куколюс? BelomoeFF 11:09, 11 ноября 2006 (UTC) ::::: Барнаулу будет вынесено предупреждение. 02:57, 12 ноября 2006 (UTC) + Если будешь делать меня админом, то будь добр сделай этот аккаунт. --Участник:ID burnУчастник:ID burn 10:12, 9 ноября 2006 (UTC) Админ? Участник:IgorX- не сделал''' ни одной!!!!''' правки, а уже админ. Странно...-- 09:23, 3 января 2007 (UTC) : Участник:IgorX имеет опыт администрирования сайтов. В данный момент он является администратором Совинной почты и Поттерфильма. BelomoeFF 17:21, 3 января 2007 (UTC) :: Ок. отлично!-- 08:08, 25 января 2007 (UTC) Доброго времени суток Здравствуйте,у меня есть вопрос. Но поскольку я не знаю,где его задать,напишу здесь, так как Вы-бюрократ. Если он здесь написан неуместно,прошу извинить: я всё-таки новичёк. Собственно вопрос: почему здесь такая низкая активность? Правки почти никто не делает...Заранее спасибо!Flamevox 18:13, 13 января 2007 (UTC) : Нужно регистрировать наш сайт в различных каталогах. Я в кое-каких зарегистрировал, внесите вы свою лепту, если конечно хотите. BelomoeFF 12:11, 19 января 2007 (UTC) К сожалению,я в этом разбираюсь плохо. Пишу понемногу статьи,но писать для кого...Посещаемость проекта очень низкая. Владимир 13:24, 19 января 2007 (UTC) : Она существенно повысится, когда проект зарегистрируют в Яндексе. BelomoeFF 13:32, 19 января 2007 (UTC) Вандалы Появились первые вандалы. Прошу принять какие-то меры...Flamevox 17:41, 17 февраля 2007 (UTC) Я о статье Крестраж Фильм. Что-то очень подозрительно...85.172.11.191 17:08, 4 марта 2007 (UTC) Об этом тоже,но были настоящие вандалы...Flamevox 16:42, 5 марта 2007 (UTC) Message Hello BelomoeFF, I want to inform you that I have removed the extra user rights from Afinogenoff on this wiki, as he clearly misused his admin powers (he lost them before on ru.history because he heavily vandalised some wikis using abusive sockpuppets). I also removed the extra user rights from Medved' because he was not yet active on this project, and it makes not sense to grant bureaucrat rights to random users for nothing. I hope you understand this message. If not, please let me know and I try to get it translated into Russian. Greetings --rieke 18:05, 5 мая 2007 (UTC) : I'm understand you. Thanks for information. BelomoeFF 08:41, 6 мая 2007 (UTC) Права Тут трудно стать админом? Ну, и бюрократом, чек-юзером и т.д. ? Макс Дэо 08:28, 6 мая 2007 (UTC) :Note: Макс Дэо is another sockpuppet of Afinogenoff, blocked therefore. --rieke 12:58, 6 мая 2007 (UTC) : Хотелось бы задать аналогичный вопрос :) дело в том, что я хочу исправить ошибки в категоризации статей, а без флага sysop сие не сделать... --Александрит 21:18, 14 сентября 2007 (UTC)